Fiber optic cables are used in a variety of commercial applications and in medical devices. Frequently, a fiber optic cable will contain a bundle of optic fibers surrounded by a cable jacket. The bundled optic fibers conduct light from one end of the fiber optic cable to the other end. Some fiber optic applications require that the fiber optic cable be bare or connectorized in a specific way to couple to other equipment. During use, fiber optic cables are often subjected to caustic, high-pressure, or low-pressure (vacuum) environments.